Koi
by Assane
Summary: Almost ten years after Kagome has returned home and has a successful career, a husband and child she gets pulled back into the well and 500 years into the past what will her husband think! What will Inu yasha think! R&R pls. Blessed Be!
1. Chapter 1

prolouge

Inu yasha's P.O.V

This is the only way! I have to do this.

"I'm so sorry, kagome, koi" I whispered going into the forest towards the soulstealers.

Kagome's P.O.V

I followed him but I dont know why, do I ever. Yes.

There is mathod to my madness; love.

Yeah that bitch!

Of coarse itslike every other time and many to come afterwards, Inu yasha with kikyo, hugging her pledging everlasting devotion, love and peace.

Normally I cry, go home think then realize that I should be happy that Inu yasha has found love, even if its not with me.

But not this time, i'm not coming back, why should I?

Naraku is dead.

The Shikon no Tama is complete and pure.

And everything is right with the world ecsept me, I don' belong here I belong in my time.

Thats where I'm headed fist thing in the morning, home, the sunset shrine in Tokyo.

In the morning I woke up and head towards the well on my way I passed Inu yasha and kikyo, taers welled in my eyes though they shouldn't I should be numb to this by now. I run the rest of the way and quickly jump in.

Out of rage and depression I sealed the well to make sure he couldn't hurt me anymore no! No more pain only life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That was my first posting and everything got kind of screwed! SO pls review and be nice this is my first Inu kagome fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter #2 Not Again**

Kagome woke up to light shining into her grey/blues eyes, it was her birthday and she was twenty-seven. God she old! tirying to get up kagome was pulled down by stronge arms and sighed it had been the same morning for the past five years_ he_ wouldn't let her until he was good and ready. _He_ was the very reason for her existance her one true love the one that comforted her after her grandfather died a few years ago her made her laugh and her loved her, making sence of everything that had happened in her past.

He was her husband

Kagome sighed at the thought of it, still she remembered the bitterness in her heart that day all those years ago when she jumped through that well for the last time, and the pain Inu yasha had caused her.

He graoned sqeezing her form to him.

"Finally up?" kagome asked turning to face her husband.

"NO! Why do you wake up so damn early?" he asked his voice gruffy from the sleep.

Kagome laughed whole haertedly at him, his long now black hair mingled with hers and his violet eyes not looking anywhere but infront of him.

"You used to wake me up a lot earlier before." reforted kagome supporting her head in her hand.

He scofted and turned looking up at the sealing of thier room, painted with the ledgends of the dog demons of the west.

When kagomes grandfather died he had left the shrine to her knowing that she could take care of it fully. Of coarse herhusband wasnt so sure he wanted to live in the shine for obvious reasons, but it meant so much to kagome that he agreed, besides it was the only place in tokyo wher you could live in a house and didnt have to settle for apartment or condo.

Kagome layed on top of her beloved husband beaming brightly, while he had the smallest blush on his face; but what man wouldn't in thier current. Kagome had become accostome to sleep in practically nothing, maybe a pair of boycut underwaer and thin speghetti starred undershirt, but not today she was butt naked. Her large breasts where smushed between them and he graoned, how could he not. Smirking he turned her over and held her wrists above her head as he liked the mating make he had given to her five years ago. Slowly letting one of her hands free, his hand fluttered down the centre of her body skimming the valley between her breasts and going down her flat but soft belly to the belly botten ring she had.

A year after her coming out of the well Kagome wanted to something cool and outragous and had gotten her belly botten peirced, but a few years ago kagome was advised to remove it when she was pregnant.

Yuki was the other love of her life and her now three year old little boy and so fare only child.

He wanted more.

She wanted more.

Kagome sighed as his hand kept moving lower... but nothing happened.

Sitting up she saw he was gone.

Her brow came together and her eyes narrowed and turned her vision towards the bathroom where her dear husband was laughing his yummy ass off in the shower.

Kagome walked in and took his buisness shirt from the day before and stood in the door way watching his tall, muscled form threw the semi-transparent glass fogged up by the hot steam.

Changing into her miko out fit of teal hamkata (sp?) pants and white shirt and went to do her duties.

By the time he was dressed and finished making breakfast kagome had swept the whole of the grounds and wated the portion of Inu yasha's forest that wasn't deforestized during the producing of Tokyo.

Walking in Kagome kissed her husband on the lips bitting hard intohis lower lip, her growelled at the promise of a chase when he came home, then kissed her son sweetly on the forehead. quickly gulping down his coughy he kissed kagome again and went for the door.

Kagome had Yuki dressed and off to school and changed herself into hiphugging jeans and a white buisness like shirt (very preppy).

As kagome made her way into the house after dropping Yuki at school she felt something powerful nd evil lerking, when all of the sudden something grabbed her and pulled her down in to the well.

**AN: hey i hope u guys like this! R&R **

_**Assane of Ré**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG thank u soo much to everyone that reviewed, now i know why authors freak for wanting reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

okay the time line might be a little confusing so:

15 years old -kagome falls through the well for the first time

17 years old -Kagome returns home

22 years old -kagome gets married

23 years old- kagome's grandfather dies

24 years old -kagome has Yuki (son)

27 years old -Kagome falls down the well again

**Chapter #3**

Kagome sighed as she looked up from the well.

All she saw were clear blue skies.

No well house.

She wanted to cry, but no, she wouldn't allow it. Sitting there for a minute kagome went through everything that had happened in her head and Inu yasha had always been there for her, saving her and protecting her.

Hearing a bit of yelling kagome sobered and stood listening intently.

"You have to get Kagome, Inu yasha!" kagome heard Sango yell.

"No fucking way she hates me!"

"Well that's not our fault that's yours so suck it up!" said Shippo

Kagome's eyes widened at the little fox demon's voice, he had grown so much, but she didn't know why she was so surprised.

"Why you little..." Inu yasha started

"Now now Inu yasha this is getting us no where. I understand that you don't want to upset Kagome in her knew life that she has made following your tearing of her heart but she in the Shikon's protector and-"

At this time kagome decided to interrupt.

"Thanks for the consideration guys, but can someone get me out of here!"

Everyone rushed to the well and looked in and there was Kagome

_'She's mores beautiful than ever!'_ Inu yasha thought.

Without another thought Inu yasha jumped in held kagome by the waist and jumped back up. Inwardly Inu yasha sighed he couldn't remember why he did what he did all those years ago.

"Inu you can let go now." Kagome said softly against his hair. Quickly Inu yasha complied and let go but wondered at "Inu"? Kagome had never called him that. He expected Kagome to not even acknowledge his presence.

As ever hugged kagome everyone even Miroku who's hand started to slip, Inu yasha stared at her. Her hair wasn't as puffy but sleek held back in some sort of braid that went from the crown of her heard to her neck then was let loose and reached the small of her back. Her curves were fuller, legs longer, her eyes told stories. Inu yasha had to take a break and take a breathe.

"Inu is anything wrong?" said kagome.

She was right in front of him, her hand touching his chest, and her eyes full of concern that's when Inu yasha saw it! the mating mark!

Inu yasha stepped back, horror filled his eyes.

"Inu...?"

"You... your mated!" stuttered Inu yasha.

Kagome looked away tenderly and placed the her hand on the mark.

"Yes I'm mated and married since humans don't know about demons."

"So-"

"Lets go back to the hut. Then we can ask Kagome about her life, besides it is getting dark." said Sango.

Inu yasha huffed and was about to offer kagome his back when he saw he walk past him towards the village.

Everyone walked quietly after kagome as watched her.

Inu yasha couldn't help but watch her ass in those jeans.

Taking seats around the fire, kagome leaned against the back wall as Miroku and Sango asked questions.

Inu yasha went off into lala land he didn't want to hear about how this demon mate of kagome's was so sweet and perfect and wonderful, he knew what Sango and Miroku were doing though they were asking these questions to make him feel bad for hurting kagome.

"So kagome you one of them jobs you were always on about?" Inu yasha asked stopping the questions of Kagome's mate/husband. Kagome smiled broadened.

"Yeah I run all the business of the shrine. Grandpa left it to me when he died." sad kagome

"what kind of business can a Shinto shrine have besides sell those tokens and stupid key chains" said Inu yasha

_'So different yet so the same' _kagome thought

"Well a whole bunch of artefacts have been unearthed and they always refer to legends of the area and the biggest legend in the area is you! So everyone wants tours of the shrines property, even through that little part of Inu yasha' s forest, your great business." explained kagome

"So I'm a gimmick?" asked Inu yasha

"yeah though Yuki is more popular when it comes to giving tours"

"Yuki?" everyone asked

Everyone had assumed her husband since she never said his name.

"Yeah he's the cutest little thing! When we do the tours he waits until we get to the God tree and i tell the story of Inu and Kikyo and goes:

_**Flashback memories been shared**_

_'NO that's not how its is!' say Yuki , _

_'Kikyo was evil' _

_'No' _

_'Yeah that s what daddy says he says she was evil and was selfish and wanted to be a normal woman!' "_

**Flashback over**

"So yeah he's the cutest thing!" Kagome exclaimed

"Your son?" Inu yasha asked his voice emotionlessly

Kagome nodded, smiling brightly.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Inu yasha's reaction.

"So the kid is Hanyou-"

"No Yuki is full demon. Since his dad is more powerful than more full blooded demons and I've become immensely more powerful in my magik, some how Yuki became a full demon."

"You married a Hanyou!" yelled Inu yasha.

Kagome didn't get why Inu yasha was freaking out.

"Yeah" said kagome

"The only man I've ever truly loved" she whispered but everyone heard.

**A/N: hope u guys like and keep reviewing ! Blessed Be!**

_**Assane of Ré**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**honestly I was going to reveal who kagome's husband /mate was in this chapter but NO!**

**I keep giving you guys such obvious tips and u don't know hehehe! **

**I'm evil! **

**So I'm going to string u guys along for another chapter or 2.**

**See if you'll get it then.**

**Oh and I'll try to make the chapters longer, personally i hate it when really good stories have short chapters, but i tend to babble on, so sorry if i do!**

**Chapter #4**

Inu yasha got up furiously.

_'Nonononononononononononononononono'_ played over and over again in Inu yasha's mind.

Had he hurt Kagome so much that she forgot of the love she held for him! Or maybe he had hurt so much that she pushed the feeling away as an infatuation or maybe that stupid husband of hers made her forget.

NO!

He wouldn't have it Kagome was his and that was final.

He would have to make Kagome realise that what they had 10 years ago was love and what happened was a mistake.

"Inu are you ok?" kagome asked softly.

Inu yasha hadn't even noticed that she had come to stand beside him and had grabbed his hand.

In so many ways it was as if things hadn't changed but looking at her, face, she was so incredibly happy without him, with her husband- the one man she ever really loved.

That had hurt and then Inu yasha realized this is how kagome felt every time he was with Kikyo if not worse.

Roughly Inu yasha shook his hand away from kagome's and burst out of the hut.

"What do you think that was about?" Inu yasha heard Kagome ask.

"Probably 'cause you sound so happy with your life and he sits around mopping all day." said Shippo.

Kagome heard Inu yasha growl, the others couldn't but she had familiarized her self with everything about him.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the hut looking for Inu yasha, and of coarse it wasn't that hard he was a damn bull's eye in those bright red clothes. As she came up on the tree Inu yasha was sitting in he saw her! Kagome's face glowed in the face of the full moon, as she was about to call his name, Inu yasha jumped out of the tree. He was trying to get away from her, and away from the hurt she had caused him.

That was funny though, he had caused kagome so much pain in the two years that she stayed in the feudal Era and now he couldn't handle this.

Inu yasha stopped in a clearing, it was gorgeous it even had a pond with a tiny water fall.

Inu yasha smiled as she watched kagome's eyes light up, and smiled himself, she was still impressed with such simple gestures.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice it was Kouga!...

"Hey Kouga-kun!"

Inu yasha growled but kagome gave him a stern look something she no doubt did constantly with her pup ... Yuki.

Thinking about kagome having a pup and not with him cut really deep. All Inu yasha ever wanted to be was the father he never got to have.

"Kagome I'm so sorry! The pack wanted me to mate and you disappeared and-"

"Kouga have a happy life with Ayame and take care of her." said Kagome kissing Kouga on the cheek.

Standing at full height, chest puffed out and shoulders back in pride, Kouga smiled brightly and ran off.

"How did you know-"

"I bumped into Ayame a few years ago at the mall and she, Sakura and I have been the best of friends ever since." explained Kagome.

Inu yasha nodded absently and sat beside kagome, really close.

But kagome didn't seem to mind she placed her head on Inu yasha's shoulder.

"I'm really glad to see you Inu i just hoped you'd be happy" kagome whispered

Inu yasha sighed and wrapped his arm around kagome's waist.

She smelt so different yet oh so familiar.

Kagome's sent of freshness and nature was intertwined with _His_ scent if snow and sandalwood.

"Kagome why don't you yell at me or ask about 10 years ago?" asked Inu yasha seemingly pleading for understanding of the mind of the woman he had lost a decade ago.

"Oh Inu why should I yell, you and I both know the truth of what happened all those years ago. Besides the past is the past."

Inu yasha sat there silently with his arms wrapped around kagome letting her words wash over him.

"We better get back its getting dark" said Inu yasha getting up silently.

"Ok"

Walking at an easy pace Kagome and Inu yasha made it bad to Sango and Miroku's hut. They had gotten married a year after kagome left and had their first child not ever a year following their nuptials.

Kagome and Inu yasha walked in silently, trying to to wake Sango, Miroku, Kaori and Hukuto, Hututo was their second child.

Inu yasha leant against the east wall and drifted into sleep, she could always tell when he was really sleeping and when her was faking. Kagome sat against the far wall of the hut staring aimlessly into the fire. It was her birthday and her mate always did such wonderful things with and to her on her birthday, she wondered at his reaction when he arrived home and she wasn't there. Yuki was staying with Kagome's mother for a little bit, once a month Yuki would go over and spend time with his grandmother and Uncle Souta.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked

"I miss him it hasn't even been a full day and i miss his and I don't know why?"

"Kag-"

"No its okay Sango go back to bed we need rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry but I'm writing the next chapter right now, I'm trying to make the chapters longer per special request.**

**No one missed what happened 10 years ago and I'm not going to tell, I could how ever write a prequel of what happened between Kagome and Inu yasha and Kagome meeting her mate. So Send in Ur opinions!**

**If you guys want to see kagome's mate I'll try and post the picture on if you'd like and don't worry it wont give the story away. **

**Blessed Be!**

_**Assane of Ré**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys thanx for the reviews, some of u are just so confused though. Like i said before i give obvious clues on who her mate is but oh well I'll push it a bit longer. I'm going to try and finish this before school starts again so keep reviewing, it does motivate!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... though I'm trying on the rights for Sesshoumaru!HEHEHEHE...**

**Chapter #5**

Kagome woke up with a blanket around her just after dawn, it was the first time in about 5 years that her husband wasn't by her side, holding her and keeping her warm. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but she knew he'd know where she was.. Getting up Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango had sent Kaori and Hukuto to a neighboor's while they went on their new journey.

"Okay so what happened to the Shikon no Tama guys?" kagome asked as she unrinkled her blouse.

"Keade had put it in the shrine locked up and warded when you left. A year or two after she had died. Two days ago a demon came and stole it with no problem, the strange part is that they dropped it." Explained Miroku as they walked towards the shrine.

"Keh stupid fucker." mumbled Inu yasha.

Kagome chukled and walked into the shrine with Miroku.

There was the jewel it seemed perfectly fine, though not quite. Picking up the jewel kagome inspected it thuroghly, It was fine. But just then looking in to the crystal she saw a swirling black miasma. Quickly and without warning Kagome went outisde and grabbed a sharp rock that instantly began to glow a lavender colour. Putting the Shikon on an old tree stump Kagome broke the jewel in half and gasped at what she saw.

Everyone had come running after kagome and their eyes widened at the sight of it.

The centre of the Shikon no Tama was gone and was replaced with a black consentration of miasma.

Kagome picked up the little black perl and held it tightly in her fist. The lavender light appeared again and when Kagome reopened her fist the perl was gone.

"So what does this mean kagome?" asked Sango

Kagome sighed

"I have to find the rest of the shikon." kagome said quietly.

Everyone nodded in agreeance to help.

Miroku and Sango shared Kirara and Kagome road Inu yasha (A/N: hahahaha dirty!)

As Kagome and Inu yasha raod ahaed something came back to Inu yasha.

"HOw did Ayame get to the futur?"

"She survived" was all Kagome said solamly.

Inu yasha nodded, not only in understanding but in determanation. He desided then and there that he would survive those five hundred years and would have kagome not matter what!

Stopping to make camp Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs.

"Kagome are you turely happy?" Sango asked as she got into the hotspring

"Yeah I am. Why Sango?"

"Well truthfully I have never seen you truely happy, and it good to see that you finally have someone that loves you." Said Sango

"Aww thanks Sango."

_**(At the camp site)**_

Inu yasha quickly made the fire as Miroku looked for berries and other things to eat.

After a while Inu yasha started to wonder about where Miroku had gone. Just then Kagome came out from the bush.

"Did you see Miroku?" Inu yahsa asked.

"Yeah I gave him and Sango some private time." said kagome sitting down beside Inu yasha.

"Man there like fucking rabbits!"

"Thats nothing! The entire demon population in the futur is thriving and growing because of Koga and Ayame! They've had about three litters every generation and that adds up in five hundred years." said kagome

"Keh! Damn wolves!"

Kagome laughed.

'_He hasn't changed a bit!_' Kagome thought silently as she fell asleep leaning on Inu yasha's shoulder

**(Meanwhile on the other side of the well...)**

Kagome's Mate's POV

Where the fuck is she!

I've searched the house a billion times and the scent keeps saying that she hasn't been here since yesterday morning.

FUCK

No I can't lose her.

Hold up!

What the fuck are the well house doors doing opened!

OH NO!

Shit!

She went down the well- no I smell it... Shock!

FUCK!

"YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER PUP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Normal POV

Slidind down the wall of the well he let the spell drop from around him, his parts of his black hair faded to silver leaving strikes of black, his fangs were large, his ear appeared at the top of his head. The little triangles Kagome loved to touch, the base of his ears were black and faded slowly leaving the tip purley silver a smooth magenta stripe appeard down each side of his cheek, his claws grew long and black. Leaning his head back he howelled in to the moon in agony of loosing his mate, is love his kagome.

**A/N: I'll stop here for now and try to update tomorrow.R&R pls!**

_**Assane of Ré**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. And I'll write the prequel even if Raven is the only one that reads is. Here i go again...**

**Chapter # 6**

Kagome woke with a start.

She could swear that she heard howling.

"Inu... did you hear howling?" asked kagome softly.

Inu yasha was about to explode at Kagome as usual, but thought against it. He didn't have to hind his feelings anymore.

"No Kagome I didn't. Why?" Inu yasha said sweetly wrapping his arm around Kagome and holding her to his form

'_So similar..._' kagome thought.

"Come on Kagome we should be getting on our way, we don't want your mate to worry" The last part Inu yasha said bitterly.

'_But doesn't he know..._' kagome thought.

Sighing Kagome walked after Inu yasha.

Soon they got Sango and Miroku and were on there way. Kagome sensed the presence of the jewel at a near by castle, so they walked the rest of the way. When the Sun was high in the sky, they stopped for lunch.

As Sango went down to the stream, and Inu yasha went to scout ahead Miroku carefully sat next to Kagome and slowly lifted his hand to Kagome's behind.

Kagome stopped suddenly then smacked Miroku making him fall unconscious.

Inu yasha came running back to camp to find kagome cleaning up the rest of the mess angrily, and Sango came up and woke Miroku up to yell at him then knock him unconscious again.

They were still about a day away from the castle when they set up for the night.

As everyone was about to settle in for the night, Inu yasha unsheathe the tesseiga and quickly jumped down from his tree ready to fight!

"Inu... what is it?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Sesshoumaru" Inu yasha growled.

Kagome sighed in relief.

Sesshoumaru would never hurt her... or maybe this one would.

All of a sudden had an arm around her waist and her legs dangled in the air as she looked down at her friends.

"Sesshoumaru! Let her down!" Inu yasha yelled.

"Then you must give my the tesseiga, little brother." said Sesshoumaru his voice smooth and icy.

Inu yasha stood there doing nothing just looking up

'_I'll give him the fucking sword.._' Inu yasha decided.

Just as Inu yasha was going to hand Sesshoumaru the sword -"Fine" said Sesshoumaru, and with that drew his sharp claw down Kagome's cheek.

Kagome whimpered.

Suddenly there was a burst of blue light that came from the well.

Even Sesshoumaru looked over.

Flying over the tree tops he came.

He wore a tight blood red fitted turtle neck type shirt that went into long traditional sleeves, low on his hips a golden sash was wrapped around him, but the shirt was then long and cut and waved in the wild, it reached until the man's knees. He also wore tight leather like pants.

As he came closer at an alarming pace the spell from around his disentangled its self parts of his black hair faded to silver, his ears appeared and laid back on his scalp and his sword at his hip.

"You bastard!" he said as he came closer and bunched Sesshoumaru square in the jaw, causing him to release kagome and send him flying backwards.

Sesshoumaru got up as if he was never touched, and narrowed his eyes as _he_ went to kagome.

Turning Sesshoumaru passed by Inu yasha who stood in awe at the man in front of him

"You lost her little brother." was all Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the forest.

His voice held laughter and ridicule.

Everyone stood still and watched as kagome's mate darted around her.

"You're okay right!" he asked

"yeah"

He scoffed and licked the gash on Kagome's cheek instantly healing it.

"Remind me to tell Sakura about that at her next dinner party" he growled.

Kagome chuckled.

"How many times do i have to tell you to play nice- what are you doing?" said kagome as he sniffed and touched Kagome, making sure se was alright.

Then all of a sudden he growled.

"What?"

"The wolf!"

"Kouga was perfect."

He scoffed again and continued his inspection, he had done this every day and night and any other time while she had been pregnant with Yuki.

As he reached her back he stopped and bent sniffing her butt.

Then growled and looked to Miroku.

"Monk keep your hands on your own or you wont have any!" he said.

Kagome sighed.

"Am I to your satisfaction?" kagome asked Turning with her hands on her hips and looking down at him.

Slowly he stood at full height, he was muscular but not to much just less than Kouga with broad shoulders and lean physic.

He was a good few inches taller than Inu yasha, kagome could only just rest her head on his shoulder.

Crossing his arms over his chest looked down at kagome and raised a suggestive eyebrow, and a smirk that reveal a large fang.

"Your not naked so no" he said with a cocky smile.

Kagome's eyes widened, and smacked his playfully on the chest.

Laughing her pulled Kagome to him and sucked on her bottom lip.

Kagome closed her eyes and arched her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they parted Kagome whined.

"Heh, there's a spring over that way" he said against Kagome's lips.

Nodding Kagome disentangled herself from her mate.

"Play nice." She said as she grabbed Sango by the arm and dragged her to the hot spring.

**AN: Hey guys R&R pls and pls answer me on the authors note I left the other day about the prequel.**

**Blessed Be!**

_**Assane of Ré**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, thanx for the reviews, and no i wont say kagome's mate's name (at least not let) it will ruin the story. Now in this chapter there will be a lemon, and it will be my first, so please be gentle!**

**So prequel it is but only after I'm finished this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but I'm working on Sesshoumaru (am I the only one to think so, or should sesshou-kun have his own anime series!)**

**Chapter #7**

Sango and kagome quickly undressed and settled in the spring, and an eerie silence came over them.

"Is everything okay Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes kagome fine. Its just your mate -"

"What ?"

"He seems very protective of you that's all." said Sango defensively.

"Oh, yeah you should have seen him before when we were dating he wouldn't let me near any guy." said Kagome laughing.

"Doesn't it bother you though?" asked Sango

"It used to but then I realized that it was great to have someone looking out for your safety and well being, and he's not usually this-"

"Kagome your trying to justify him!" Sango accused.

"Stop it Sango! NO! I'm not trying to justify him, I haven't seen you in ten years and you dont understand our relationship." said Kagome angrily as she got out of the spring and started to get dressed, knowing that Miroku would be here soon.

"Kagome please don't get mad, I just think that you should have been with Inu yasha in the end." said Sango urgently.

Kagome stopped suddenly and looked at Sango in utter shock.

(At Camp)

Inu yasha Miroku and Kagome's mate sat around the camp fire in heavily tense silence. Kagome's mate sat against a tree, with his sword in his lap and hands cradling is head against the tree.

Miroku cleared his throat, stopping the painful silence.

"Ask your questions Houshi" Kagome's mate barked out.

"I have no quest-"

"Spill it!" he said opening one eye slightly to look at Miroku.

"Kagome says your a Hanyou." stated Miroku

"Yup" he said in a board tone.

"But you have the stripe." came Inu yasha, identifying the smooth magenta dash down his cheek bone.

"I'm WAY more powerful than ANY demon, fully breaded or other wise, _pup._" explained Kagome's mate never looking at Inu yasha.

Inu yasha growled and his hand went to tesseiga's hilt when Miroku struck up a conversation with Kagome's mate.

"Don't you find you were a bit to protective of Kagome earlier?" asked Miroku bravely.

"Heh! For the past five years I have slept by Kagome every night, and then out of the blue she's gone for three days. Houshi, if Sango disappeared without a trace for three days you would freak out to!" he said coldly addressing Miroku.

Miroku nodded.

After ten gruelling minutes in silence, Miroku got up and started walking towards the spring where the girls were.

"Where are you going Monk?" asked Kagome's mate, who appeared right in front of Miroku, looking down sternly at him.

"I am going to see my wife." said Miroku holding his head.

'_show no fear!_' Miroku chanted again and again in his mind.

"Fine" was all kagome's mate said as he stepped aside to let Miroku pass.

In a few short steps Miroku noticed that Kagome's mate was walking just behind him and Inu yasha was darting around above them.

"If I may? What are you doing?" asked Miroku.

"I'm going to see my wife" he replied with a wide, toothy (fangy) grin.

As they continued walking, they came upon Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome greeted, but not turning to face him since she wasn't finished buttoning her top. Just the a big, black clawed hand slipped down her soft stomach. Leaning back against a hard toned torso, Kagome looked up into her mate's swirling violet and golden eyes. Kagome's mate looked down at her chuckling, watching her facial expressions as he moved his claws against her smooth skin. Kagome smiled to her self as she sighed in happiness.

"Hey Baby." he said, his voice smooth and low, and on the verge of husky.

"Hi, Sexy" she greeted.

"I have a gift for you" he said his hot breath scraped against her ear causing shills to run down her spine.

"what?" Kagome asked turning and wrapping her arms around her mates neck in anticipation.

Slowly he bent his head and captured kagome's lips in a heated kiss.

"You owe me a birthday present" kagome said suggestively as she pushed her self against him shamelessly

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and took of into the sky.

Flying swiftly through the trees he found a small clearing surrounded by flowers.

"Oh its beautiful." said Kagome kissing her mate sweetly.

Though the kiss supposed to be short and chaste, he wrapped is arms around her small waste and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Kagome moaned as he slowly asked for entrance. No matter how long they were together or how many times they kissed, every time was different and unique with a hidden promise of love and devotion.

The slow kiss became hot and passionate quickly. In a flash he unbuttoned his mate's blouse and had her in her lovely white lace bra. Smiling Kagome ran her nails down her mate's torso until she reached the golden sash at his hips then pulled away from their kiss. Tossing the sword and slowly undoing the sash, kagome looked up at her mate who's eyes were glazed over with love and lust, his mouth parted and panting, he kept clenching and unclenching his hands trying to keep in control. Coming back up Kagome brought her mate's shirt as her hands went up his sides, he practically ripped the rest off and pulled kagome to his roughly. Growling, he kissed down Kagome's neck until he reached his mating mark, as he licked and scraped his large canines over the extremely tender spot, kagome's hands clawed at his body and gasped time after time. Unknowing to Kagome he had unclasped her bra, pulling away slightly he pulled the bra down her arms and marvelled at her chest, of coarse it had grown since he had first met her, and after the pregnancy well... Kagome started to feel bit self conscience as he just stared at her chest she pulled her hands away and ran then seductively down her front watching his swirling eyes meet hers. Growling he pounced her and pinned her beneath him, Kagome giggled at the sound of her mate's content growl that sounded more like a purr. Slowly he moved down Kagome's utterly willing body, she was already wet he could smell it! It was killing him. When he reached her breasts he nuzzled and licked them but never touched the hard tip that was like the cherry on top of an ice cream sundae. Kagome squirmed and meowed at his attentions, he moved so fast between breasts that she could hardly enjoy the pleasure when it stopped and continued on another. Gods who it was frustrating. Wrapping her legs tightly around his delicious hips and flipped him onto his back. He growled in frustration that she had stopped his fun and pride that she had taken initiative. Grinning he didn't let go of his mate's hands. As Kagome tried to get her hands free she ended up grinding against her mate so forcefully that he let go and dug his claws into the ground. Finally having her hands free, kagome slowly slid down her mate's ripped body tracing ever contours of his upper half until she reached the hem of his leather-like pants. Grinning evilly Kagome looked up at her mate who stared at her with his hot swirling eyes, keeping eye contact Kagome licked her mate around his front where the pants began. Groaning, he laid his head back in pleasure damning and praising himself for wearing these pants that road low on his narrow hips. Kagome pulled away slightly and carefully unzipped her mate's arousal from it's confines. Kagome slid all the way down her mate's body and brought his pants with her, torturing slow kagome crawled back up his body, nuzzling his stiff appendage with ever part of her body. Sitting up slightly he kissed her passionately and reversed there positions.

Now it was his turn to torture and please.

Kagome bit her lip in anticipation as her mate slowly placed swirling wet butterfly kisses down her body, her jaw, neck, collar, the valley of her breasts-bypassing them entirely with a small nudge, her ribs, stomach and finally her stopped at her belly button. When they had started dating he didn't like the pierced body part now he could never get enough. Nipping nuzzling, flicking the small jewel piece, he watched his mate as she tossed his head as he assaulted the tender flesh. Moving on he unzipped his mate and her arousal became even more apparent to him, slowly letting his claws lightly drag down the side of her legs as he pulled down her pants and along with them her thong. AS he mad his way back up her body he placed her legs over his shoulders, and licked and nipped at the hot flesh of her lower body. He alternated frequently between her wet lower lips and her clit having gasps and meow egg him on pushing his face harder against her. Finally after what seemed to be an eternally of blinding agonizing pleasure kagome moaned out her orgasm so loudly the camp could her.

'_...what if Inu yasha heard..._'

Kagome's train of thought was lost when her mate pressed his entire body against her. Placing himself at her entrance he didn't entrance but rubbed himself furiously again her.

"Please!...ohhh...please...onigai!" kagome moaned.

Grinning he thrust into his mate hard and quick.

Kagome groaned loudly in surprise, usually he prolonged her wait but considering he had no seen her in three days, she understood and grateful accepted his quick pace, but she was again surprised he went slow, and hard. Again and Again.

Gods it was hard for him to keep control she was always there for him, welcoming him and now she accepted his need to reassure himself of her.

"Gods!" he grunted.

Kagome's legs her wrapped around his slim hips, opened

Welcoming

Wet

Hot

Right

So right

Again and again his thrusts were hard and slow

filling her every time. Tightening her legs around her mate's hips kagome pushed him under her and quickened their pace. Growling he agreed happily and kagome thrust down he would meet her.

everything suddenly became to fast so hard then kagome's eyes widened at the sight if bright red flash through the trees.

'_ Inu yasha..._'

just them as kagome thrust down hard her mate decided to thrust unbelievably hard and fast grunting her name.

Kagome's orgasm came as a shock along with ..."INU YASHA!"

**A/N: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'll stop there for now. R&R pls.**

_**Assane of Ré**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. **

**NOTE: Koi is almost done only a few more chapters but stay tuned for the prequel!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter #8**

Inu's POV

Hmp!

Damn basterd!

It was hopeless though Kagome was happy and I was trying to wreck Her life.

Again!

Then I heard it a load ecstasy filled moan

Kagome's moan.

Her ecstasy filled Moan

Fucking bastard!

I didn't need to hear this, I didn't need this guy reminding me that he was soo great and soo powerful and has the only woman I have loved selflessly for over 10 years and...he .. well ...I just don't fucking need this!

I couldn't help it. After an hour of arguing with myself I get up and go towards where the moan had come from the closer i get the more i hear, the moaning groaning grunting and cries of their rutting.

Honestly though they're not rutting, you can tell he loves her and would never do a thing to hurt her but I lie to myself all the time while should now be any different.

Finally I was there...

She loves him

He loves her

Fuck he saw me!

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

As dash off Kagome flips their position...and I'm safe.

I am not a pervert!

I just need to know that this is what she wants and that she's happy.

Man I've become a fucking wuss!

Ready to dash off again since I cant stand to look at this very publish display of affection... and there as i leave Kagome's eyes widen as she sees me and though I'm a good ways away from where her and her mate are i hear her cry out as she cums

"INU YASHA"

Inu yasha

Inu yasha

She called my name as she came.

Though it might be just because I was there or maybe she loves me and I triggered something.

I reach camp after I've circled it so Miroku and Sango don't ask questions.

But I was wrong!

Miroku and Sango were up and had also heard Kagome.

They both looked at me with small smiles on their faces

"Feh!" was all i could muster up before I jumped into my tree for the night, before they could see my blush.

No matter which way I or anyone else could slice it kagome cried out my name as she came.

I am very proud of my self!

God I'm an idiot (AN: glad he finally admitted it, eh?)

Normal POV

It was right before dawn when kagome's mate appeared at the camp with his shirt slung over his shoulder and the button of his leather like pants undone showing the silver/black hair that lead from his navel down into the confines of his pants.

He looked up into the tree where Inu yasha, God how he wanted to hurt him, for the other night for kagome and for being stupid all together but he wouldn't Kagome would have a fit.

As Sango looked up to him she blushed at his state of dress, smirking he gave a suggestive wink, and inwardly laughter at the slayer who took him seriously.

"Hi guys" called kagome, her hair up neatly braided from the crown of her head to her neck, and rest flowed freely, her close straightened and a glow about her.

"Good morning Kagome -sama" greeted Miroku.

Inu yasha jumped down to the ground with a "feh" and quickly stalked away from the other Inu-hanyou. The older Hanyou chuckled at the younger mostly inspire. Kagome smiled to everyone and kissed her mate on the lips and buttoned his pants. Smirking her pulled away and lifted his shirt back onto his body, Kagome gave a disappointed look but then handed him the golden sash and sword.

The rest of the day was spent in utter silence with Kagome on her mate's back, as they lead them to the castle.

Stopping because of the barrier Inu yasha quickly broke it with red-tesseiga. Just as they were about to step inside a huge bust of energy knocked everyone off there feet. Growling, Inu yasha went at the demon and again he wave of energy pushed him back.

"What the fuck!" Inu yasha exclaimed.

"I am Manako, son of Naraku."

"Damn it I thought we killed all that mother fucker incarnates" said Inu yasha.

"I idiot I am not an incarnate I am his son bore by queen of the spider demons from the continent." Manako announced

"What? who the fuck would make Naraku!"

"You'd be surprised what and who demons do during mating season." Said Kagome's mate as he pushed her behind him.

Now out of no where, Manako attacked and the battle began

Inu yasha, Sango and Miroku attacked constantly as Kagome's mate hid her in the bush.

"No I have to help" Kagome argued, as she tried to break free of his hold.

"No! I will not have you kill yourself, I will not return with you dead in my hands and explain to OUR SON that his mother is gone and will never return! I cant loose you again Kags. I won't loose you again!" he yelled

Kagome had stopped struggling at the mention of her son, their son, their baby.

Looking into her mate's swirling eyes she kissed him passionately then pulled away and held his face keeping their eye contact.

"I love you, come back to me." was all kagome said.

He gave his mate a promising kiss and leapt into battle with her friends.

Manako was a great fighter he had sliced Sango's hiraikotsu (sp?) and knocked her unconscious. Miroku had with drawn himself from the fight at that point sitting with Sango in the safely of his erected (he he) barrier.

Kagome's mate fought soundly and swiftly against Inu yasha's edgy and rough foot steps and leaps.

At one point when Inu yasha had leaped back and Kagome's mate went into a lung and started scraping with Manako blood was spilt at every which way and gashes being tarred in each others skin could be heard clearly all around them.

Then Manako shoved Kagome's mate away from him and tore his hand through his middle.

Everyone watched as everything stopped.

All of a suddenly everything burst in a white hot light and a agonizing scream ripped itself from Manako's body as he disintegrated, then as the colours started to return another scream came through the silence.

"NO, INU YASHA"

Kagome screamed.

**AN: Sorry I've been taking forever but my computer is totally fucked. R&R please!**

_**Assane Ré**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the last chapter hope u enjoy... stay tuned for the prequel Koishii**

**Disclaimer: I own shit that's it I swear!**

**Chapter #9: Hopes for the Future**

Kagome kneeled over her mate as everyone around them watched.

"NO! please no" kagome kept saying frantically.

"Where's the jewel?" Inu yasha asked

Kagome's aura flared and her eyes glowed but then calmed as her mate sat up.

"This is the fifth time in seven hundred years I've had me middle missing" he commented.

"Oh Inu your okay!" whispered kagome loudly as she hugged him fiercely.

"keh! of coarse I'm okay! that guy was pathetic. Here." He gave her the jewel.

Inu yasha just stared at them

"wait! what?" he said confused beyond all hell.

Kagome's mate broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Really kagome you just called your mate- and last night in the forest-" started Miroku but stopped when kagome laughed holding her stomach.

"oh my god! Guys I cant believe you-" kagome didn't finish but just continue to laugh.

Kagome's mate picked her up and stared to head back towards the village.

"I still don't understand!" called Miroku from Kirara.

Kagome's mate chuckled

"I'll let Kagome tell you!"

Inu yasha huffed as he brought up the rear he hated being laughed at!

In the dead of night Kagome's mate went up to the God tree. It was different from the future and peaceful he saw why kagome always used to marvel at this time's beauty, in five hundred years a lot had changed and would never return.

At day break kagome's mate made his way back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

"So you purified Manako?" Sango asked she had only just awakened.

"Yup! when I saw him hurt I burst" said kagome

"Why were you both laughing yesterday?" Inu yasha demanded.

"Man was I really that stupid!" exclaimed kagome's mate.

Kagome chuckled.

"Not stupid just dense! and that really hasn't changed "kagome commented as he sat behind her and brought her down to lie on her back against his chest.

"I resent that" he said petting her hair.

"yeah I know, sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten rid of those beads." said kagome.

Her mate scoffed.

"I'm sure you do! I know I miss 'em once in a while." he remarked softly

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Inu yasha yelled in frustration.

"I'm you, you dumb fuck!" kagome's mate yelled back. (AN: Isn't that lovely. HA I finally did it and some of u are to smart for your own fucking good!)

Kagome giggled.

"You haven't sworn think that since Yuki was born Inu." commented kagome

The older Inu yasha smiled as he looked down at his mate.

"What?"

"Damn I was dense!" the older Hanyou said in a mocking tone

"Shut-up" Inu yasha said like a child.

"But you said that you married the only man you ever loved!" said Miroku.

"Yeah and i only ever loved Inu yasha" kagome said

The younger Inu yasha blushed and looked away while the older Hanyou kissed his mate tenderly.

"Wow in 500 years you've changed quite a lot Inu yasha."

The older Inu yasha scoffed at his old friend. He had watched Miroku and Sango have many more children, ha had watched Sango die then Miroku. It pained him to see them. though it was good to see them again it was saddening.

"What but then why the fuck does he- I -whatever, look like that?" Inu yasha pointed.

The older Hanyou sighed.

"I fully excepted who i was, I stopped wanting to be something I wasn't. Besides in demon age ranking your 16, Miroku is right you grow up a lot in 500 years." The older Inu yasha explained.

Kagome sat up and ran her hand down her mate's cheek lovingly.

They smiled at each other and Inu yasha watched closely, this was his future.

All his dreams would come true;

acceptance

family

kagome

love

Everyone of them, and his son was a full demon, and would be the most powerful demon in Japan if not in all of Asia.

In u yasha's heart swelled with pride and hope for his life and his future.

The rest of the day went well as they ate and talked and Miroku asked his perverted questions that kagome and Sango shook their heads to, while the younger Inu yasha blushed and the older entertained the lecher's ideas and comments with vague hints of the sex he and his mate shared.

In the night the older Inu yasha snuck out of the hut and went to the well...

At dawn when everyone was awake he made his way back with a little bundle perched happily on his shoulders.

"OKA-SAN" the little boy yelled happily lunching himself off his father and into his mother's arms.

Inu yasha stared at the little boy in awe.

In an ice blue fire rat type out fit the boy looked like his father in many ways and like kagome in many others.

His hair was silver with blue/black streaks, his eyes were a swirling gold and misty grey/blue, on his cheek and over his eye lids and wrists were more of a more bluish magenta stripe (**AN: **Magenta is a denomination of purple, which is made up of blue and red. Actual magenta is the perfect ratio of blue to red, while red holds more value, blue has a stronger hue; so basically his stripes are more blue than red . Damn my art teacher would be proud!).

Then Inu yasha noticed the ice blue crescent on the boy's forehead.

"Why the fuck does he have that on his forehead?" said Inu yasha.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeawwwwwwwwwww! Mommy the guy that looks like daddy gone retarded said a bad word!" called out Yuki.

Kagome broke out onto hysterical laughter, while the older Inu yasha laughed at his son's innocence.

"Yuki tell the- nice man why you have the moon on your forehead" said kagome placing Yuki down.

The older Inu yasha's eyes went wide and went to stop his son but kagome stopped him.

"I have this-" Yuki lifted his bangs and pointed to the moon.

"Because uncle sesshou is a prick and cant get his bitch knocked up right!" Said Yuki proudly.

Inu yasha, Sango and Miroku looked at the small demon in awe, while kagome turned to her mate,who had turned and had his hands fisting his head.

"INU YASHA" screamed Kagome.

"What I didn't do anything?" he said after he had turned and now was slowly backing away with hands in the air defending him.

"Outo-san? Did I say it okay?" called Yuki as he ran to his father.

"Yeah" said the older Inu yasha lifting his son in his arms.

"You did great-"

"NO! that's very bad! you don't say things like that about uncle Sesshoumaru and aunt Sakura" scolded kagome softly

Yuki nodded and when kagome turned away from the pair Inu yasha whispered "never say it in front of Fluffy or Saku okay?"

Yuki nodded again hugging his father then going down to the ground to his mother's feet.

"I'm sorry mama" said Yuki softly.

Kagome smiled tenderly and bent in front of her son to forgive him.

"Now say it right Yuki!" said kagome

"I have this 'cause until uncle sesshou and aunt sakura have a pup of their own I'm heir to the western lands" said Yuki in a bored and rehearsed tone.

"Honestly Kags the other way is way more fun." argued her mate as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on hers.

"Yeah but Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate it"

"Think about at those stupid dinner parties though, this would be a blast." He said holding kagome tight as he watched his younger self marvel and hope for what his future had to bring.

"Some how you always find always to entertain yourself"

"Yeh watching Kouga try to recite all of his children's names and birthdays is hilarious."

Kagome laughed in agreeance.

Soon after Kagome, her Inu yasha, Yuki and the jewel were ready to go back to the future.

Saying their goodbyes Inu yasha went to the other Inu yasha

"You won't remember this, all you'll know is that kagome is the one and you'll wait for ever for her" said the older Inu yasha

The younger Hanyou nodded and looked at kagome ad their pup, it didn't matter his futur was a dream come true.

And gone along with the memories...

**THE END!**

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm done! R&R! Oh kagome and future Inu remember but Sango Miroku and Inu yasha don't.**

**Oh an a little info on Kouga's kids if u wanna do some math: A generation lets say is 10 years. There are 50 generations in 500 years, 3 litters per generation, 6 pups per litter 9000 kids!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support pls stay tuned for the prequal that will be titled Koishii.**

**R&R**

_**Assane Ré**_


End file.
